


Girl On Top

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid does a thing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern AU, Pegging, Pegstrid, i think thats everything, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid push their boundaries a little bit more.





	Girl On Top

**Pegstrid! Pegstrid!**

**this is** **also a modern AU, but only because I had a very specific idea on what they would use.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup clicked through onto the next page, browsing the sex toy website he and Astrid used so much it was in their internet history 'favourites'. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, scrolling through lists of vibrators and rings that they had probably tried all of at one time or another.

There was something to be said for their adventurous sex life - Hiccup had  _never_  had sex anything like with Astrid in the years before he met her.

Said girlfriend was out at the archery range practicing. Hiccup had hurt his arm coming off his motorcycle the week before, so he wasn't able to join her. The blonde nymph was into all manner of outdoor activities, was a dab hand with an axe chopping wood and practically  _flew_ on her own motorbike Stormfly.

Growing bored, Hiccup wandered onto the list of different sections in the online store and hovered over 'dildos'. They had a couple, but mostly for Astrid's pleasure - Hiccup in one hole, a toy in the other. He wasn't against her 'topping' him, since Astrid first showed him how great prostate stimulation was but she was less enthralled - not because she didn't want to, but the idea she wouldn't be able to feel it didn't appeal enough.

He clicked on it anyway, just to take a look. His eyes widened in fright at the  _size_ of some of them - _that couldn't be comfortable, was that really possible?_ \- before another caught his eye. Moving the cursor over, Hiccup clicked on the 'share' toy. His mind began whirling as he typed out a text to his girlfriend, simply saying

"I've got something to show you when you get home."

Astrid replied about ten minutes later with a picture of her shirtless in the changing room there, giving Hiccup's heart a kick start and his cock twitched in his boxers.

"It better be exciting enough to have earned this. I almost got caught by your mom."

Hiccup snorted into his drink, placing it down and wiping his face.

"You know she wouldn't be surprised."

Since he began dating Astrid, Hiccup had reconnected with his estranged mother - she and his father had separated when he was a baby, and his father won sole custody because of her age and lesser financial means. Hiccup went looking for her as soon as he turned eighteen, but it took a couple of years.

Now they were close, and she and Astrid got on brilliantly. Not meeting until adults meant they had a more sort of mature friendship than strictly mother/son, and topics like sex and relationships were commonplace.

"True, but I didn't want her to ask questions about the bite mark on my hip from when we were play fighting yesterday."

Snorting, Hiccup bookmarked the page, placed his laptop aside and went to feed the dog whining at his door.

"Hey Toothless, you hungry boy?"

"Woof!"

He filled the bowl and water for the sleek black dog, then flicked on the kettle. He fixed Astrid's cup ready, made himself some tea and sat at the table to flick through the stuff he had to finish for work.

He heard his mothers voice when Astrid's key sounded in the lock, smiling up at the two women from his workload.

"Hey mom."

"Hello son."

"I invited her up to see Toothless, you know she's his secret favourite."

Hiccup nodded, watching the excitable hound bounce over to the tall, graceful woman who immediately dropped to the ground to give him attention. His dogs approval had been all the assurance Hiccup needed to accept Valka into the family - he was an excellent judge of character. Had been the one to never warm to Heather, and he had been right - Heather was cheating on him.

"You staying for dinner mom?"

"If it's not an imposition."

"Of course not."

Hiccup smiled as he watched Astrid and Valka chat on the sofa, watching tv while he made dinner. Neither woman could cook at all... Hiccup shuddered with the memory of the bizarre lumpy mixture Astrid called egg nog one Christmas, and the meatballs his mother had tried to assassinate them with (seriously, they were hard as rocks).

They chatted over dinner and Astrid gave Valka a ride home - something Hiccup discovered they shared was a love of motorcycles, so she had no problem hopping on the back of one. Astrid reappeared, peeling off her leathers and placing her helmet in its cubby hole.

"So, what did you have to show me?"

"Uh... oh! I remember now. Hang on."

He grabbed his laptop, opening up the page he bookmarked earlier.

"This."

"What the heck is a 'feeldoe'?"

"It's like a strap on, but you get to use it too. See here..."

Hiccup showed Astrid the bulb insert for the 'wearer', so she could feel pleasure  _and_ be the top with her boyfriend. Astrid tilted her head to the side, blonde hair falling in her gorgeous blue eyes in that way that still gave him butterflies.

"Oh. Cool. Did you order it yet?"

"No, I wanted to make sure you were game for trying it out. Plus there's different sizes, for both sides. So I figured we should talk about it first "

"Good plan. Let's see..."

They settled on a size together that evening, and the four days it took to arrive contained several hours of heavy anticipation. It was sitting on the doormat when Hiccup got back from work, so he sent Astrid a text saying it had arrived, ate a quick dinner and jumped in the shower, paying extra attention to ensuring his general butt area was clean (Astrid's words, not his).

Astrid practically burst though the front door that evening, inhaled her dinner and tossed lube and his small plug to Hiccup.

"I need a shower, work was gross. You can start without me."

Hiccup knew it betrayed her eagerness to get to the main event, as Astrid generally loved to draw out fingering his prostate, tormenting him for what felt like forever before she put the vibrating curved toy in him to send him screaming into bliss.

He warmed the lube on his fingers first, slicking the small flared plug and working it into him - Astrid had had her fingers in him only last night, it wasn't too hard to get the plug in. It was just long enough to tease his prostate if he moved, and it was impossible not to instinctively clench around the small object even when he laid lax on the bed.

Astrid left the bathroom some twenty torturous minutes later, looking like a walking wet dream as she strolled in naked, beads of water rolling down her fruit-scented skin as she untied her hair from the bun she used to stop it getting wet. Golden locks tumbled over her shoulders, framing the beautiful face with it's luscious pink lips and adorable nose.

Her eyes roved over his naked body, cock hard and resting heavily on his belly and the occasional quiver of his thighs as the plug shifted inside him. Her mouth curled up into the smile he loved so much, crossing the room in a few strides to climb up onto the bed next to him.

"First things first, I need to moisturise. Care to help?"

Hiccup took the offered bottle eagerly - he wouldn't say no to doing this all day. Astrid laid on her front, letting Hiccup work strawberry-scented cream into the skin of her back, shoulders and hips. Then came her perfectly curved ass, soft sighs of pleasure as he massaged the plump cheeks and felt his erection brush against her when he slid down.

Next came her firm, muscular thighs, teasing his fingers up toward the crease of her pelvis before sliding back down and Astrid whined in frustration. By the time he reached her feet, Astrid was in a constant state of vocalising her enjoyment.

"Roll over?"

Astrid complied, letting him start to work the cream into the arch of her collarbone. By the time eager hands reached her breasts, Hiccup's cock was leaking with arousal onto her cute little belly and her nipples were firm and sensitive beneath his fingers. Astrid huffed when his fingers dug into the ticklish dip of her waist, using her towel to wipe precum off her stomach so he could finish coating her skin.

By the time he was done, Astrid smelled like strawberry and arousal and her skin was glowing in their soft lamp-light. She reached for him properly, sliding a hand into his hair as they kissed and pressed their naked bodies together. Hiccup couldn't keep his hips from frotting against her, the plug inside him jabbing the bundle of nerves every time he moved, which made him move more and it was beginning to take it's toll.

"On your back handsome."

Hiccup rolled over, waiting for Astrid to have her wicked way with him. Sure enough, she quickly knelt over his chest, smirking down at him as he reached to cup her bottom, pull her closer so he could eagerly taste her. He heard her grab the headboard, gripped her thighs wider apart and set to taking her to the edge on his tongue. Astrid pressed against his face until he could barely  _breathe,_ but Hiccup would go until he passed out if he had to.

"Fuck, I love your mouth babe."

"Mmm."

Was all Hiccup could respond with, but Astrid only moaned louder when the sound vibrated against her clit, sending her arousal up a notch as his tongue dragged up her slit, dipped inside her to tease the nerves just hidden within. Astrid let him take her all the way to her climax, flooding his mouth with her musky, addictive flavour.

Licking his lips as Astrid gracefully climbed off him, Hiccup feasted his eyes on her gorgeous body while she came down from the high. She kissed him, tasting herself on his mouth and humming in satisfaction. Fuck, she was so  _sexy._ Hiccup was just  **so** damn lucky.

"You up for this babe?"

"You really have to ask? I've been  _up_ for a while."

Astrid smirked, stroking one finger up the taut underside of his swollen cock before reaching to the bedside table where her new 'toy' resided. Hiccup grabbed the lube bottle, handing it to her.

"I think you got me covered on that front babe."

"Just in case. I want you comfortable."

She smiled, widening her knees as she knelt on the bed and positioned the bulb, working it inside herself with a soft gasp.

"Wow, that looks strange."

The toy curved to allow for her natural body shape, but from straight on or profile, it looked like Astrid had a thick, flesh-coloured cock sticking out like Hiccup would if he got up.

"I think you look  **hot."**

She winked, crawling down the bed with her pert ass up in the air as she moved to push Hiccup's thighs apart, tapping the plug base in his ass to jar his prostate. Hiccup was so turned on already, aching to come that he couldn't help crying out.

_"Fuck!"_

"That's the idea. You wanna hold out, or come and go for round two?"

"I'm not gonna be able to hold out with this in my ass, it's driving me nuts!"

"Deep breath."

Astrid gripped the base of it and Hiccup inhaled, the feeling of it sliding out always a little strange, though not really unpleasant. The pressure on the hotspot inside him eased, Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief as much as frustration. Astrid wasted little time in lubing up her fingers, sliding them inside him and he whined as she crooked up and sent bolts of white-hot pleasure through him. She didn't let up, other hand wrapping around his shaft to twist and tug, thumb circling the swollen head and Hiccup couldn't help but arch his back, pressing down and thrusting into her hand until he spilled across his stomach with a choking, sobbing sound.

A damp cloth wiped along his chest and stomach, eyes opening when he came back to earth to find Astrid cleaning him up a little. Her 'cock' still stuck out between slender thighs, waiting for Hiccup to be up for more. It would take a little while before he could take more stimulation inside him, so he scrambled up the bed to reach into the bedside drawer, pulling out a slim vibrator.

"On your back beautiful."

Astrid quirked an eyebrow, but complied with his request and took his vacated spot on the bed. Hiccup turned the vibe on, feeling it buzz away in his hand and Astrid's eyes in him.

"Close your eyes."

Blue orbs slid shut, an innate trust and curiosity guiding her. Hiccup pressed the tip against the toy she was 'wearing', and Astrid responded instantly, hips shuddering as the tremors travelled down to where the bulb rested inside her and the curve pressed to her clit.

"Holy fucking  _hell,_  you're a  _genius_  babe."

Hiccup reckoned that meant she was enjoying it. He tested different spots, finding that toward the base of Astrid's 'erection' was the best spot to get her moaning, hips thrusting up for more pressure and her hands moved up, gripping her own breasts and tweaking her nipples. Hiccup watched hungrily, addicted to her completely shameless sexuality as she touched herself, taking pleasure when and how she desired.

"T-turn it up!"

Her voice caught on a moan, one Hiccup knew meant she was close to coming and he turned the vibe up another setting, hearing the half-feral  _scream_  Astrid let out as it overwhelmed her and she achieved climax at his hand. Panting, sweating, trembling, Astrid looked utterly fucking  _divine_ as she looked up at him.

" _Best_ thing we've ever bought. And that wasn't even what it's for."

Hiccup nodded, switching off and dropping the vibrator further along the bed to deal with later. He laid at her side, both turning their heads to kiss and caress each other. Astrid's hand ran down his stomach, finding he had regained his erection.

"You ready yet?"

"Ready when you are."

Astrid moved quickly, kneeling between his spread thighs and pushing his legs up, bent at the knee and opened wide. He felt a little exposed, but arousal quashed it when Astrid drizzled lube down the length of her new appendage, coating it generously and taking a minute to work out how best to position herself. The toy was quite inflexible in it's design, meaning there was only so many ways she could lean and actually get it in. She ended up leaning over him, almost lying on top of him as the damp head breached him, slowly sliding in inch by inch.

"Y'alright down there babe?"

Hiccup wriggled a little, moving the toy and winning a sudden gasp from Astrid as she was stimulated by it. It wasn't especially comfortable at first, but he knew his body needed to adjust a little and nodded.

"Peachy. Feels... different."

"Good or bad?"

Her eyes were full of concern, faces quite close together with the intimate position.

"I'll let you know. Go ahead."

Astrid used one hand to brace her weight on the bed, the other hand lacing with his as she rolled her hips, moaning softly as she felt her own side do it's job, even if Hiccup wasn't getting much out of it yet. He closed his eyes, trying to relax his body more for the next few shaky movements. He didn't hold it against Astrid - she had never done this before. He probably was no better  _his_ first time.

Then she got the hang of it a little more, shifting her knees and rolling her hips in deeper thrusts and Hiccup felt the firm head drag across his prostate, sparks of heat flaring in his gut. He moaned encouragingly, reached his free hand down to tug his cock, helping relax him further.

"Still alright?"

"Getting better. Keep going love."

Apparently feeling cruel, Astrid pulled out of him completely and Hiccup growled in protest - it was  _just_  getting good!

"I got an idea. C'mere."

Astrid sat back, hands behind her to support her weight and Hiccup understood, kneeling over her lap and managing to guide the thing back inside him. _Oh,_ that was much better. The curved shape worked much better like that, dragging perfectly across the nerves inside him when Hiccup lifted his hips, slid back down. It felt weird to be in this position with Astrid instead of the other way around, but there was a powerful intimacy to the closeness of their bodies all the same.

"I gotta say, you look hot riding a cock."

He snorted lightly, rolling his hips to test how deep he could take it without hurting. Hiccup found he had a new appreciation for Astrid doing this - his thighs had begun to burn already but he couldn't stop, had to keep going, chasing that  _amazing_ feeling and watching his gorgeous girlfriend respond.

"You close babe?"

"Mmm, getting there."

It got better every thrust, his whole body convulsing in pleasure when Astrid wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking and rubbing that sensitive spot just below the head until Hiccup's whole body spasmed and with a last, desperate slam of his ass onto the toy, Hiccup  _finally_  came. Thick white spurts splattered over Astrid's chest and stomach as he threw his head back and cried out, body bowing under the pleasure.

Astrid managed to move with him as he fell back to the bed, ensuring neither of them were in pain from the toy digging in or being yanked out. Her mouth covered his, neither paying mind to the sticky mess between their chests. Astrid pulled out of him surprisingly gently, rubbing a soothing hand over his inner thigh when Hiccup hissed at the discomfort. Her face contorted slightly as she extracted the bulb from herself, dropping it aside and crawling over his body.

"You ok?"

"Sore, but I expected that. Overall, that was  _great._ How about you?"

"Yep, pretty great my end too. So... reckon we'll be using that more often?"

"Hmm, yeah. But not just yet, I think I'll be feeling delicate for a few days just yet."

Astrid smiled, kissing him again and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her head turned back, throwing a coy smile over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, tomorrow you can have  _my_ ass."

Despite his exhaustion, Hiccup felt his spent cock twitch in interest.

God, Astrid was  _awesome._

-HTTYD-

**Knocked this out in a day. More requests! ... (whilst I look at my regular stories and remember I really ought to work on them.)**

 

 


End file.
